New Found hope
by Aragalia Mae
Summary: "We all need hope in this world after everything's hit the fan. That's what we are trying to do, ensure hope of a future." Scarlet said faithfully. "If there's a future left." Daryl remarked. what happens when our favorite characters meet someone who might just change things for the better? maybe future Andrea/OC and Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**"We need a string of hope in all the chaos? We need a chance at survival at beating this virus that turned the world upside down. That's what we are trying to do. We are trying to ensure hope for the future." Scarlet said hopefully.**

**"If there's even a future left." Daryl replied.**

**hello, so this is my first TWD fan fic. i hope ya'll enjoy. **

She sat in the office of the research lab, their location in Montana had long been free of walkers, out in the middle of no where. Its where the medical research lab school and research center was and there were four sets of tall gates and walls surrounding the building keeping herds and walkers out. No one came in and rarely would anyone get out. In the beginning she and her group cleaned out the building and surrounding area picking off no more than seventy walkers total. Four huge wells of cast iron contained gasoline, it helped being built on a recently (pre apocalyptic discovered) discovered oil reserve. They had enough sustainable food for a long time. Rice, canned beans, and with no walkers able to get in and in building skylight garden, they were able to grow their own fruits and vegetables. They learned to sustain themselves and keep on. The generators never ran low on gasoline. It was a rich life in this hell-hole of a world.

"Scar, it's too early, did you even sleep last night?" Her older Brother Paul asked.

Scarlet shook her head, "Not really. Did Carson discover anything else?" she asked.

"No and thank you for capturing that Biter for us. You could've gotten hurt. Smart to cur off its arms and break it's jaw, take away its need for food and it doesn't want to eat. Its still chained, of course but we found use of it. Samples of blood and flesh come in handy." Paul said putting his strong hands to steady his sisters shaking shoulders. "You're doing good little sister. I'm sure you can figure out a cure."

"It helps Carson is a lab research assistant too." She smiled. "How are the others?"

They had six total in their group. Two women including her and Paul's wife and four men. Carson, Paul, Embry and Carter.

"Embry and Carter are up in the towers, said there is nothing for miles in this place." Paul replied as he rubbed his sister's tensed shoulders.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes and she put a hand on one of his shoulders and looked up and smiled up at him and he helped her stand. "Scar, go get cleaned up and take a nap. I'll wake you in a few hours for lunch."

"Thank you." She said and hugged her brother before walking out of the office and her textbooks and manuals and down the hall to the resident hall. She entered her room and walked into the bathroom and stripped out of the shorts and tank top she was in and turned on the water just warm enough to heat her blood but not enough to waste the hot water. She showered and scrubbed clean of her day's worry. She pulled on a large flannel and crawled into bed for a few hours of sleep.

Carson stood staring into the microscope and recorded the blood samples findings from the biter locked up in the room a few doors down. He could never understand how everyone became infected in the first place, maybe a virus that spread in a contagious way. He noticed a few things from the human blood samples to the biter's blood. The main difference he saw was that the virus mutated once the living subject passed, and mutated and survived to revive the dead. The bite will inflict enough into the living subject that it will eventually kill them and return them from the dead. He was shell struck, how could a virus or bacteria do all this on its own. If only he could isolate the virus from a living subject he may be able to figure it out.

"where do we go now?" Carl asked his father as they stopped there convoy somewhere in New York away from cities. They were alright on gas but would have to stop within two days to regas their vehicles.

"What are the options?" Glenn asked as they laid out a map on the hood of Maggie's car.

Daryl glanced over the map, "Small town about three hours away, look a gas station is right there." He tapped on the map and Rick nodded in agreement, it was the closet thing to them and with winter finally settling down the trip would be almost painless unless they came in contact with walkers.

"I saw we camp out and move out at dawn. Glenn your on watch." Rick said and everyone went into their vehicles to get the few hours of sleep they could. Maggie cooed the baby and fed her before handing her off to Rick who slept fitfully in his sleep waking when Judith needed attention.

Daryl released Glenn three hours later from watch and Glenn went huddle with Maggie in her car. Glenn and Maggie were happy together. Andrea was back and was no longer treated with disdain, she had proved herself once again. Rick, Carl and Judith made their family work and Maggie was especially helpful with the little girl. Hershel was happy to have Maggie and seemed to keep the group grounded and together with his wisdom. Meryl and Daryl were once again attached at the hip. They filled the Jeep and Van with slumber and at dawn they set out.

When they reached the small town Glenn, Maggie, and Rick went for gas as Herschel care for Judith and kept an Eye on Carl who happily joined Daryl on watch while Andrea and Meryl went and scavenged for food. The group was successful and even filled the gas containers after filling each vehicle full. It would last them a little over a week if they settled for the night once or twice.

They kept west and traveled through the hills heading towards better grounds in hope that spring would bring fresh game, and good soil to sustain themselves. The convoy rolled on once more only stopping twice to eat and give themselves a few minutes to stretch their legs. Things were settling down with the group and Judith was growing each and every day and Rick couldn't have been more proud of his son. Carl was growing up into a young man and like his father his leadership abilities were flourishing and Daryl was always the one who would insist the kid was fully able to embark in runs and mature chores that needed to be done when Rick wanted him to lay low with Judith and Herschel.

"Scar, there's a convoy approaching the gates!" Paul said breathlessly.

Scarlet picked up her pistol and strung her bow on her back and ran into the tower with Paul. She looked through the scope of Paul's riffle and saw no walkers.

"No walkers, open the first gates!" she yelled. Paul flipped the switch and the convoy made into into the first gates and then they shut the gates behind them.

"Paul with me, Embry, Carter, in the towers. Paige and Carson on the floor ready. " Scarlet and Paul walked through the maze of walls and gates to meet these strangers.

Three men were standing outside of the cars. Two men and a young boy no older than twelve were standing. Scarlet noticed two women and an elderly man in the cars. On man shouldered a boy while the young boy and the other pistol at their hips.

She stopped ten feet away from them and had her pistol in hand ready and Paul shouldered his rifle. When the older man held his hands, Paul lowered his rifler but held still.

"Names." Scarlet barked.

"I'm Rick, this is Daryl and carl." Each man nodded as his name was said.

"Who's in the car?" she asked.

"Herschel is the older man, Meryl, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea and Judith." Rick replied calmly in a strong voice.

"Where's the third girl? I only see two." Paul asked Rick.

"Judith, is my little sister." The young boy Carl replied, "Herschel is holding her, she's a baby."

Scarlet's ears perked up and she walked to the cars and looked in and saw the sleeping infant cradled into the older man's chest sleeping soundly. "Why are you here?" she asked sternly turning to Rick who had an eye on her steadily.

"We are seeking a place to stay for a while." He said, "Do you have a group here?"

"Six of us total." She said.

Paul pulled her aside, "We don't know them, what if they interfere?"

"MY decision to make and we ban the lab hall, that's it. They don't look up for a fight, not with a new born. Just refuge, a room on the end." Scarlet had a soft spot for babies, she always wished she would be a mother one day. She turned to Rick, "How can I trust you?"

"We'll earn our keep, mam." Carl replied. His father, Rick I assumed nodded and placed a tender hand on the boy's shoulder.

Scarlet nodded, "Very well, Paul will show you were to park your cars and I'll show you around."

She passed the strangers off to her older brother and made her way back to her office and called the others back to their positions. The two men in the towers stayed on watch and Carson returned to his lab and Paige came to Scarlet and kissed her cheek and smiled and took her hand to greet the new comers. They met the new group in the main room of the large building.

The group was looking around at the main room astonished at the vacancy and room it held. They were hopeful in this place. Scarlet liked that, hope. The baby stirred and Paige grew with excitement at the sight of the new born.

"This is Paul, and Paige." Scarlet nodded to the two accompanying her.

"What's the baby's name?" Paige asked cautiously walking to Herschel and the new born to get a look.

"Judith." The young boy smiled.

" 'lotta room here." The one with the cross bow said with a Southern twang.

"Yea, this is the Montana Medical Institute of research." Scarlet replied, "Very large, lot's of room. We just ask you not enter the research center, no one has access it is the two basement levels. Other than that you are free to roam around." She smiled and the little boy seemed excited. She nodded, "Let me show you around."

She led them to the second floor where more rooms were located. She showed the the kitchen, it was a large room with a huge dinning table, cabinents and oven, stove and microwave and refrigerator and three large walk in pantries. "Every day breakfast is served at seven, lunch at one and dinner at eight. Please feel free to join, Paige and Carter are quit the cooks." The next room she showed was in the very center of the building, she swung open the door and everyone gasped. It was the skylight garden that was very large with rows upon rows of fruits and vegetables. "This room is used all year long, even in winter to grow fruits and vegetables, it is monitored in the winter for heat and sustains most of this building with food."

Maggie, the brunette smiled and walked to the tomatoes, "They smell so fresh." She smiled.

Carl located the strawberry bushes and Paige plucked a big one off and handed to him and he bit into it and juice dripped down his chin as he greedily ate more, "It's so yummy." He smiled and Paige dropped the end of the berry on the ground for nutrients.

"Please help yourselves to the fruit, Paige tends to this garden regularly and fresh fruit is always in bowls in the kitchen. Now to the rest." Scarlet showed them the gym stocked with excersize equipment, the medical wing from emergencies, and then the living quarters on the third floor. "Everyone help yourselves to a room. I'm sorry we don't have a nursery but help yourselves to the clothes, they may have mixed ones in the other rooms you can go through. I'll let you all get settled in, dinner is in an hour." She smiled to leave them to unpack their few belongings and get settled in and turned, "Oh, and help yourselves to the hot water."

"Hot water?" the Asian, Glenn said and his eyes bludged.

"That's what the lady said." Daryl said walking into the farthest room.

"Make yourselves at home." She smiled.

Rick walked up to her and shook her hand, "Thank you for your kindness. We will earn our keep and help around here."

"Thank you, that's very nice. We can discuss those terms in the morning, for now freshen up, get settled in and come join us for dinner." With that she left them and went down to her office to meet with Paige, Paul, and Carson.

She settled into her chair and spun around to meet her family.

"You're letting them stay?" Carson asked, "How long?"

"Until they prove otherwise they shouldn't be here. I've explained where they can not enter and they agreed. They will also help with chores, the men on watch, the women with Paige in the garden and cooking. It'll be nice to have people around here." Scarlet smiled.

"You always were the kindest of people." Her brother smiled proud of her and her decisions. Paul then went release Embry from his guarding post as did Carson for Carter. Scarlet filled them in and Embry was skeptical of the situation but agreed with her judgment.

They needed refuge, and with a baby they would never get that away from the Biters. It seemed to good to be true to them. They knew were not to go, and where they were free to roam.

Rick nuzzled close to Judith as Carl showered up and changed. He thanked the young woman for her generosity and knew they would now intrude on their terms. They had a place to stay, long term, through the year if they cooperated. He was thankful and when he was assaulted by hot water in the shower he felt blessed and too lucky.

Each member of their group were pleased with the hot water and fresh clothes as they ditched their old ones. Even Meryl seemed content for the time being, but soon there was bound to be some Dixon-mouth trouble. Everyone was accounted for at dinner to which they helped themselves to wine, whiskey, stew and freshly steamed vegetables.

Glenn hiccupped and Daryl capped him on the back as his eyes lolled side to side drunk off of wine. The woman seemed satisfied and little Judith had her fill on formula. Everyone was in good spirits and Rick raised a toast. Eventually two by two they left for bed and a good long night's sleep. Andrea took the baby and Caryl to bed and Herschel, Daryl and Rick stayed behind with Scarlet. Paige went to bed along with Carson who stole away back to his lab.

"How did you get this place?" Herschel asked kindly taking a sip of whiskey.

"I was a student here with things went to hell. Found my close friends, other student, my brother, Paul and his wife and we cleared it out and made it home." She smiled.

"How does this place run on power?" Rick asked.

"We only keep on what we need to, but right before this place was built it was an newly discovered oil reserve. They wanted to tear down the building but the contractors made a compromise it would run on the oil reserve directly hooked into generators and other energy outlets when needed. It sustains its self. The reports said the reserve would last up to fifty years to keep this place running full speed and that was before only a fourth of its power was being used." Scarlet explained.

"What kind of school was this?" Rick asked.

"A medical research college. Bio chemists, Doctors, lab researchers, nurses all studied here." Scarlet replied taking a sip of wine.

"And you?" Herschel asked.

"Doctor and bio chemists." She smiled proudly.

They went on telling her of their journeys and hardships the basics not nitty gritty details. She listened intently as Rick and Herschel spoke and noticed Daryl stayed for the liquor as he was now drinking from the bottle and abandoned his glass. Soon they went off on their own for bed but Daryl stayed seated holding onto his bottle to finish.

"Go get some sleep." Scarlet told him when she finished the kitchen.

"Ain't no one tell me what to do." He drawled as his head lulled from side to side.

"Come you are drunk, let's get you cleaned." She offered him a hand but he blindly pushed it away and stood only to stumble and catch himself on the wall and refused her help. She carefully followed him only to catch him when he took a tumble. She held him back to his feet and he held onto the wall with one hand and the bottle with the other. She got him to his room and he ended up throwing up in the toilet. Scarlet was repulsed but too the bottle from him and carefully rubbed his back as he keeled over and vomited again. He let a slew of curses out at her in attempt to get her to leave but she helped him up and handed him fresh clothes as he stumbled with the button on his shirt and cursed when he couldn't.

"Let me help you." She sighed.

"ain't need no help from a pussy." He said and tripped on his way to bed.

She caught his shoulder and helped him to bed and he sat down and blankly stared at her. After insisting he gave up trying to fend her off not in the mood and allowed her to help him unbutton his shirt. Scarlet couldn't help but have her stomach knot when she saw him, sculpted muscles flinched and flex under her warm touch. She held the shirt intending to wash it and return it and as soon as he kicked his shoes off Daryl passed out half on the bed. Scarlet laughed to herself turning out the light and closing the door making her way to her own room.

She showered and pulled on a large flannel shirt and picked up Daryl's shirt from her bed to toss it aside. She smelled it. Woods, smoke and alcohol. Three things that reminded her of the old world. She tossed it aside and climbed into bed and shut off the light.

* * *

**soo? i know, it sounds to good to be true and trust me later one i have plans of reeking havoc but right now we need some hope. so just be patient it won't all be good forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter, i hope ya'll are liking it. **

* * *

The next morning Daryl rolled out of bed at one and groaned with an awful headache. He instantly regretted turning on the lights and shut his eyes cursing. He felt his bare chest and didn't know how he got his shirt off or how he got to the bed but he didn't care. He muttered something and went in the shower before pulling on fresh sweat pants and a black T-shirt.

Maggie and Glenn woke up in a tangled mess laughing when Glenn complained of a painful hangover. Andrea slept fitfully almost too comfortable. Herschel was up at seven for breakfast, the only one who made it to breakfast in fact. Rick, Carl and Judith slept though the night with no baby crying out bursts until the early morning. They all were thankful for the great night's rest.

When they all lingered in for lunch Paul couldn't help but last complaining her missed a good dinner. Scarlet laughed as she handed Carl a plate with fresh fruit, toast and powdered eggs. She decided a brunch was more fitting since everyone was just waking up.

She and the group discussed the terms of chores and Maggie and Herschel accompanied Paige to the garden while Rick and Carl went with Paul for Guard and Meryl went with Embry. Andrea stayed and took care of Judith while Glenn and Daryl both had their heads down on the table and Carter and Scarlet cleaned after lunch. Daryl kept cracking smart ass remarks at Glenn who childishly stuck his tongue out and Daryl slapped him on the back of the head.

"Scar, Paul's out front. Lone biter." The young boy Carl said.

Scarlet thanked him and asked him to come long. She went to her room and found her spear and lead the boy through the maze to the first gate which was a chain linked fence. The biter was attracted and when he hit the fence she easily ran him through with the spear and her and the young boy headed back.

"Why aren't the biters here?" he asked simply enough looking at her as they entered the front entrance again and it locked behind them.

"We are so far out from any city, people didn't turn here, except those in the building but they are long gone." Scarlet replied. When the kid as about the herds she answered him cooly, "We've had two come through but they just keep walking right no through, they don't notice we are here since the gates are so far from the building and only the last wall is a chain link so all they recognize is big brick walls twenty feet high. They just pass on through."

"Has any ever broke in?" he asked.

"No." he smiled, pleased with her answer and met his Father and Paul in the hall to the kitchen as Daryl went with Carter for their turn in the towers.

"Hardly a walker in sight." Rick nodded.

"That's the first in two weeks." Paul said, "This place is so secure."

When Rick asked about herds Carl filled him in on what Scarlet shared with him. Eventually Rick and Carl went to their room with Judith and Scarlet and Paul went to her office. Paige was there and Paul took her to their room for alone time. Their rooms were down in the research resident wing away from the others for personal space.

Scarlet went to Carson who was bent over his work recording recent findings. He asked Scarlet if she would allow a blood sample to see if he could extract the virus. She obliged and he took a needle and drew a little vile of blood and thanked her. She looked at his work as he explained the way the virus interacted with the blood and the difference in human blood from her sample to biter blood from the earlier sample. She clapped him on the back and was pleased with his work.

Scarlet passed the time lifting weights in the weight room staying in shape, it kept her mind occupied and busy when there was nothing left to do. When an hour passed she went shower and pulled on leggings and a black sports bra with a grey low cut razor back. She frowned at the markings up and down her arms and shoulder blades but pushed them away. She did however smile at the tattoos up her left arm and that covered her back. She always said her body was her journal and her tattoos her story. She let her long bleach hair fall to the small of her back and tugged on her boots.

She went to the kitchen were she found the Dixon brothers in some sort of brotherly spat. They both silenced when she entered the room.

"Don't stop on account of me, just no blood on the floor please." She commented pouring herself a glass of water from a pitcher. She stood at the sink and felt a cold metal touch her neck and push her hair back.

"Little lady got some sick tattoos. Where are all these cuts from, ruinin' a pretty thin' like you." Merle said.

She turned and stepped out of his reach, "That's none of your concern."

"why don't you tell ole Meryl who beat your little pussy ass up." Merle drawled.

"Merle." Daryl snapped.

"Now hold on little brother, she's gonna answer ole Meryl." Merle said staring at Scarlet with ice cold blue eyes.

"Hell I will. Now hold your tongue or I'll have your ass back out in the fields without hesitation." Scarlet spat in disgust at the man.

"Merle, leave 'er be." Daryl told his brother.

"Now, just you wait, I f'got my manners. You're a mighty pretty piece of ass how about Merle…" she cut him off by back handing him straight across the face so hard he stumbled back and smirked.

"Control your mouth Dixon." Scarlet ordered.

"'r what?" Merle provoked.

Scarlet grinned a sly grin ear to ear her black irses leering, "Don't try my patience Merle, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I will even kneel and roll over at your feet so learn that now. You're in my place, you play by my rules or I have no problem throwing you out."

She walked clean out the room and Daryl just shook his head.

"Just some pussy." Merle said walking out and to his room.

Scarlet sat alone at the kitchen table at midnight sipping on a glass of wine reading a book quietly. She looked up when one of the men dragged his feet in and plucked strawberry out of a basket. Daryl turned and walked over to her and sat across her and pointed to the book "What's that?"

She looked up and noticed he was shirtless on in sweat pants, and barefoot his dark hair sticking out every which way. "just an old book, nothing really."

Daryl plucked it from her chopping into the giant berry and flipped pages, "ain't no pictures, that's a sad excuse for a book." It earned a chuckle out of Scarlet who snatched the book back and found her place again.

"You're brother sure has a mouth on him." She replied sipping on her wine not looking at him.

"Eh, it's just Merle, you get used to it." Daryl said finishing of the first strawberry in his hand. "You got any cigarettes 'round here."

Scarlet's ears perked up and she nodded, "more than I can get through alone in a year." She had two entire drawers full to the brim with cartons of cigarettes. She had to raid every convenient store and gas station for miles to collect her vast array of cigarettes. Daryl followed her quietly to her room and stayed in the door when she walked in and riffled through a drawer pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Follow me." He quietly did so until they were on the top of the roof of the main building. The moonlight filled the fields. There wasn't a moving soul or creature in sight.

Scarlet passed Daryl a cigarette and lit up one of her own. She handed off the lighter as she exhaled a puff of smoke, she hadn't smoked in a while and it caused her to cough a bit at first. Daryl clapped her hard on the back and let out a half hearted laugh exhaling from his own cigarette. They smoked in silence before it was Daryl who broke the silence. "I guess you helped me last night."

"Yea, you kept falling over your own two feet." Scarlet said.

Daryl rolled his eyes and gave a grimace in response, "thanks."

"It was nothing, I mean you only confessed your love for me like five times." Scarlet said coolly exhaling smoke right in Daryl's face.

His expression change to one of worry, she laughed, "It's alright you didn't. you just threw your guts up hugging the bottle of whiskey." That earned a shrug and eye roll from Daryl. They finished their cigarettes in silence and Scarlet got up, "Well I better get to work. Good night Daryl." She tossed him the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Before she turned he piped up, "it's after midnight, what work you have this late?"

"That's confidential."

"like I'ma tell someone." He scoffed. He didn't really know why he was asking her these questions or why he really wanted to know what she was doing. Something had changed within him ever since Judith was born, he was better at biting his tongue when need be and he knew this chick wouldn't run around saying he was nice to her. He finally would stand up to Merle since he'd been admitted back into the group, he had become trusted and Rick's right hand, he was a valuable asset.

"Maybe another night." She dipped her head curtly and walked off.

The moonlight made her hair glow with a soft white light and her tan skin was in contrast to her dark irises that were almost as black as the sky with no light. He wondered what had made all those scars, and what she was doing so late in the night. He shook his head and lit up another cigarette leaning against the railing.

Scarlet entered the lab with Carson who paused his work. "No luck extracting the virus from your blood yet. It clings on to the DNA for it's life. Same in the biter blood." He went back to writing notes down and sketching little figures in his mole skin bound book he never parted with. She stood leaning against a counter quietly looking under a microscope at samples of different blood.

"Did you try extracting it with the cold?" she asked.

"Yes, but sadly the virus dies and almost disappears entirely." Carson groaned.

"May I see that sample?" Carson set up the scope and when Scarlet observed it she nodded in agreement when something caught her eye. "No, this isn't a virus, it's a parasite. A virus would remain in the extracted state, the parasite is dying and shrinking, destroying itself, it needs heat to live. That explains why there were never more then a handful of lone biter in the area almost all winter and why they were so slow." She went back to examine her blood and then the biter's, what she saw confirmed her theory, "That thing won't allow itself to be extracted because it needs the heat and protein to keep itself surviving." She said as Carson scribbled down her theory in his notepad.

"Do you think that's right?" he asked.

"I think it's further then where we were before. I know you can extract that parasite, do you need anything?" Scarlet asked.

"Another vile of blood please?" Carson said and Scarlet gladly obliged. After drawing the small vile of blood Carson wiped up the blood and put a cartoon band aid on her needle poke, she laughed and patted him on the back.

"Get some sleep soon." Scarlet told him and dismissed herself and stole away into her room.

She turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothing inviting the warm water. She washed her hair and scrubbed herself clean. She was happy they were making some sort of progress for so long they were just stuck in one place trying to figure this out. After laying in bed for what seemed like and hour with her own voice inside her head she couldn't sleep. She pulled on a short pair of shorts under her giant T-shirt and headed into the kitchen to brew some herbal tea. Her mother always gave her some on restless nights, it had become her go to at early hours in the morning.

She sat alone quietly in the kitchen until she heard the shuffling of feet walking through. She turned and saw the younger Dixon brother coming in to help himself to some strawberries. He was once again in only sweats probably thinking no one would be up. He just couldn't get his mind to turn off for the past few hours since stowing away into his room. He turned and jumped when he noticed Scarlet quietly sitting looking down drinking from a mug she held onto tightly.

"Can't sleep 'ither?" he nodded shuffling towards her with his mouth full and more berries in the palm of his hand.

She shook her head and sipped on her tea, "not tonight." Daryl grunted and they ate in silence. She didn't know what to talk about and wondered if it was even worth asking him anything. She figured if he wanted to talk he would. She looked into her tea mug to avoid staring at the muscles forming the contours of his body. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but quite the opposite. She stood up and disguarded the mug into the sink, and turned back towards Daryl to was looking over his shoulder with those piercing blue eyes.

"Go'in back t' work?" he asked.

Scarlet nodded, "might as well get something done if I wont sleep." She paused then asked, "Can I get you anything?"

He turned at the question, "Anyway chance of getting' outta here and huntin'?" he asked.

She sighed, "We usually don't go out of the walls."

"Well if there's no walkers." He shrugged.

"One condition." She said. She had always wanted to leave on her own to go shoot her bow and hunt every now and then they would allow the lone walker in the gate for her to shoot to keep up she even had a target in the field in front of the building.

"Name it." He nodded.

"I get to come." Scarlet replied, "I used to with my father growing up. I miss it, but I ain't too good at tracking, that's Paul's specialty."

Daryl gave a crooked grin, "When?"

"Not today but tomorrow when we hopefully both get sleep. Good night Daryl, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

He spoke up when she got to the door, "You have ma shirt." It wasn't a question. He knew she had it from the previous drunken night.

She nodded, "I washed it, would you like to come get it?" Daryl stood to follow her down to her room. She carefully led him away from the office she worked in thankful the lab was one floor lower.

She flicked the light on in her room and walked over to the dresser. This time Daryl walked in and studied her room. There was a plain black fluffly comforter on her bed and giant stuffed pillows, the walls were covered completely in pictures. He didn't know how he passed it up before. He walked and looked at the pictures. So many of her with friends, her family, most with her brother, then of the whole group here, pictures snowboarding, and surfing at the beach. He noticed how lean and toned her body was in the beach pictures her bathing suits covering minimal but appropriate amount of skin he was slightly disappointed there was no room for the imagination to wander. Then he noticed one of her piggy back style on the back of a tall, muscular raven hair, brown eye boy throwing her head back laughing.

She came up behind him and sighed passing off the shirt realizing he was now looking at the photo album of her life. This was her dorm room in the school as a graduate student teaching assistant in the labs. She had time pre-apocalypse to make it her own. he took the shirt and questioned who the raven haired boy was.

"His name was Philip, we grew up together. Out mother's were best friends. He was always my best friend." She side.

Another picture revealed he had wings tattooed on his back with a marine corps tattoo on his arm showing just a little. "What happened to him?" Daryl asked slightly jealous of the way he was wrapping his arms around Scarlet in the pictures and she was laughing and smiling and so was he.

"His Battalion never came back from their deployment. Then all this happened, we don't even know if he's still alive, or a biter, or if overseas even has biters." She said tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and walked to sit on her bed.

Daryl continued to look at the pictures when his eyes landed upon a large stack of letter tied with twine on her bedside table he then noticed they were all opened and addressed to her from Phillip. He felt something and didn't quite enjoy the feeling, he knew she was hurting but didn't know how to help. He felt guilty to leave her with her head in her hands crying silently and leaving her alone. Instead he sucked in a deep breath and went and sat next to her on the bed and hesitantly patted her back and she dropped her hands and closed her eyes the final tears dropping to the floor. He lightly ran his calloused hands up and down her spine trying to sooth her, it always help little ass kicker calm down when she was fussy. Scarlet's head lulled and she began tilting backwards looking for the bed. Daryl guided her to lay down then moved her to were she was fully on the bed resting her head on the pillows. He stood and collected his shirt and left the way they came after turning off the lights.

* * *

**comment below and tell me how you're liking the story!**

**-catch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, here is chapta 3!**

**its a long one so sit back and have your mind rattled!**

* * *

Scarlet woke up with something awful of a headache and moaned against her body protests to stay in bed. Embry walked in with a mug of tea and sat next to her on the bed opposite of the doorway. She gratefully took the cup and finished the cooled off tea and set the mug aside. Embry laid down beside her and she rolled back onto her stomach. He laughed and rubbed her back in soothing circles. They talked about what the found out about the parasite. Embry was never a big talker but was extremely intelligent and bright. He was an emergency surgeon for the army returning to town only before the apocalypse which began when he was visiting he younger cousin Scarlet.

Daryl quietly walked up to her door to bring her the book she left in the kitchen early the previous morning. He saw the door was open and the lights were on. He saw the kid Embry sitting against the headboard of her bed with her laying face down facing him while he rubbed her back. He backed up and thanked his luck neither heard him approaching.

"Look Scar, I don't think it's a good idea you go out there, you could get hurt." Embry cautioned.

"Embry, Carter, Carson, Paige, You and me are all doctors with the ability to preform surgery and what not plus I'll be with Daryl he knows what he's doing." She said her blonde her spread in every direction.

Daryl heard his name and just the way it sounded coming from her was soothing. "I know, you trust people to easily we still don't even know these people and the big one Merle annoys the absolute shit out of me." Daryl chuckled to himself, who didn't his brother annoy, "thankfully he spends his time in the gym or in his room. Probably jerking it, but what ever." Embry shrugged.

"Look whether you like it or not, and I'm with you on this one, that man is staying here. They all are. Plus, it's nice to know there is still hope for humanity out there." Scarlet said smiling.

Embry stood and offered his hand to her which she took and crawled out of bed. He led her over to the mirror above her dresser and stood behind her and moved her hair off her shoulders and to her back. She was dressed in a giant flannel that fell to her mid thighs. She looked tired her dark eyes lost in a sense. Embry hugger her shoulders once then his hands rested on her shoulders and he hands carefully met his there and she stared at her reflection.

"See that, those hands, eyes, smile, that is your hope for humanity. You are the hope, Scar, if anyone will figure this parasite, virus thing whatever out its you and Carson. You are here instilling hope in all of us, we trust you and support you one hundred and fifty percent." Embry said smiling over her shoulder and it earn a bashful smile and the blood to rush into Scarlet's cheeks. "I thought the world was over until it was your idea to come here and salvage what was left. It was you who led us here and stepped up as leader and got us to work together in a way that maybe we can all beat this thing and save the future. If anyone has hope in the world, its all of us because you are the hope here."

Tears silently spilled down her cheeks and Embry kissed her cheeks. "When we were kids I always thought you were the weak one in the family. With Paul there, then you being the baby cousin of us and the only girl I thought you wouldn't make it in the real world. I regret that thought, if anyone is going to make it, its you." Embry rubbed her back, "Go back to sleep, you can work again tomorrow little cousin."

Daryl hid behind the next door as Embry emerged from the room quietly shutting the door behind him leaving Scarlet to stand at the dresser silently in tears. Daryl quietly knocked and when there was no reply he let himself in but saw Scarlet was already in the bathroom so he went and sat on her bed and picked up one of her books flipping aimlessly through it. He heard the shower turn off and shuffling around. The door opened and Scarlet exited wrapped in a towel her hair dripping wet down her back. When their eyes met her mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you in here for?" she hissed pulling the towel closer, "Get out."

"No." Daryl said tossing the book back onto the bedside table, "I came to see if you were better from last night."

"Yes I'm fine, now please go." She begged clutching the towel at her chest.

"You don't look fine." He said pointing at her bloodshot red eyes and puffy bags under them.

She closed her eyes, "I'm fine, really, just a lot on my mind." Daryl walked over to her but she put her hand to his chest before he got to close, "Please go."

Daryl was persistent in making sure she was alright. Clearly, something was wrong and he didn't understand why he wanted to make sure she was alright. She sighed and he went back to sit on the bed and watched her rummage through her drawers for a flowy black tank and cut off sweat pants made into shorts and her combat boots. For her sake he pretended to close his eyes and clapped a hand over them peeking through his fingers. She dropped the towel, back towards him and pulled on underwear and he couldn't help but notice all those scars lacing her back distorting her perfectly even skin. It was like her tattoos were there trying to cover them up but you couldn't avoid the jagged puckered scars. When she moved pulling on her shorts he noticed the muscles in her legs, arms and back flexing with each movement. She was a very attractive girl. That's when he noticed two crater like scars on the left side of her spine. It was like she was shot. He stood up and walked to her touching the skin around the crater like scars and inspected them.

"Bullet wounds." He said quietly, it wasn't a question.

She pulled the shirt over her head and nodded keeping her back towards him. He was quiet like he was waiting for an answer. One she didn't know if she was ready to give him yet. Instead she walked to her bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. Daryl walked up and saw what made her so quiet. He bent down and picked up the camouflage top with 'Hutchinson' velcrowed on he noticed by the insigma she was a Corporal. He then picked up the dog tags and ran his thumb over them.

"This school was for those no longer active in service. We were all there once, except Paige though, right in the middle of hell. I don't know what's worse, this or the six years I spent then." She laughed to herself.

"How old are you?" Daryl asked replacing the shirt and tags.

"Twenty eight. I got to finish college early then after i was injured I came back for grad school." She said weakly sitting on her bed.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands hard into her eyes, "We were sent to clean up this little town that was almost wiped out, look for survivors and give them medical care if needed, that's where Carson came in. We were somewhere in Afghanistan I can't recall the name it's all such a blur now. Well I saw this little boy among the rubble and had my man Stevens cover me well that's when bullets were unloaded and I acted before I thought and jumped over the child and got two bullets in my back. I don't remember how much it hurt, just that blood was everywhere and Stevens kept slapping me to stay awake."

She tensed and resituated herself uncomfortably in her place, "I woke up a few days later in a hospital and was put back on a plane to the states. They wouldn't allow me to stay after my kidney was removed along with my spleen and a concussion from the fall. I still don't know if that child ever made it. After that I took my retirement and came back to college, figured if I couldn't do that I can continue my medical and bio chemical degree."

Daryl stood there and looked at her face, she was sitting with her head in her hands breathing sharp shallows breaths as if trying to contain the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said moving towards the door.

"It's just a sore memory, we all have them." Scarlet said shrugging her shoulders trying to seem less hurt then she was about the situation.

"When do you wanna go hunting?" Daryl thankfully changed the subject.

"Before dawn breaks we should head out." Scarlet said standing up and stretching her limbs. "How much of what Embry and I talked about did you hear?" she raised an eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand not realizing she noticed his presence in the hall. "I uh… most of it after he asked you not to go huntin' with me." She nodded and walked into the hall waiting for him he followed and she, against her own ruled brought him into the lab.

"This is what hope we were trying to instill into our future." She said opening the door as he walked inside.

He looked at all the charts, and drawings and pictures on the wall and into the microscopes she set up for him. When he asked what it was they were doing, she explained they were trying to find a cure, or first some way to isolate the parasite which caused reanimation after death. He held his head in his hands.

"Don't tell the others. We don't want this getting out." She said.

"Then why show me?" he asked flipping through a notebook with her own delicate handwriting in it.

"I trust you, Daryl. You seem like the most grounded, you don't take people's shit and you are careful with your own knowledge." She said as she walked to a tray where a sample of biter flesh was carefully put on a slide. She studied it quietly under the scope and noticed nothing new she hadn't before and sighed before putting it back into place in its labeled spot among the other samples. "It's time for dinner."

He led the way into the kitchen were dinner of steamed cabbage, beans, and spaghetti was waiting in bowls on the counter for them to help themselves. Paul, rick and Merle were on duty at the time so they made sure to save plenty for them and leftovers. Daryl cradled Judith in his arms close to his chest as he held the bottle upright for her.

"That's it, eat up littl' ass kicker." Daryl cooed and nuzzled the baby's head with his nose.

"I swear you're going soft, Daryl." Glenn laughed. "What happened to no ladies?"

"Couldn't help it. This li'l lady snuck up on me. B'sides she's a little ass kicker." Daryl laughed patting the baby's back earning a burp and hiccup.

"Little ass kicker?" Scarlet asked.

"That's what Daryl calls Judith." Carl said inhaling his noodles.

Scarlet smiled, "May I hold her?" She stood and Daryl handed her over. Scarlet cradled her and held her close and Judith gave her a single toothed grin and batt of her long lashes. Scarlet rocked slowly side to side and rocked lost in her own little world. It had been years since she got to hold a baby so small even though Judith was growing by the day. She cooed the baby and earned a little giggle and flailing of her hands which took hold of Scarlet's long hair and yanked vigorously. Scarlet pulled her hair out of the baby's hands and laughed. Eventually she turned the baby over to Maggie who went put her down to bed.

Scarlet went and relieved Merle from watch shouldering her own rifle. She looked out into the night from the guard tower and welcomed the silence. She leaned the rifle against the wall on the side of her and leaned on the edge of the walled railing and lit a cigarette. She head the distinct sound of crutches behind her and she turned and set a chair our for Herschel. He gratefully smiled and sat down watching her quietly.

"You're generosity is overwhelming, to see everyone smile again in their everyday lives." He sounded happy.

Scarlet turned and looked at the older man, "thank you, it's a pleasure having you here. It's nice to have new company."

"I may be stepping on toes here, but what's between you and Daryl? He's just never seemed to found of talking to anyone other then his brother or Judith." Herschel said.

Scarlet coughed and the smoke filler her eyes as she was caught off guard. "Nothing, just mutual company."

Herschel nodded understandingly, "How is your work coming along? Carson had asked me about it, I used to be a veterinarian he wondered if maybe I knew anything."

Scarlet smiled at his gentle curiosity and kind offerings, "It's better know we've ruled out the virus and pin pointed it as a parasite but once again stumped on how to isolate it from the blood." She smiled, "Thank you for assisting Carson when you can, I know it takes a little of the world's weight off his shoulders."

Herschel reclined in the chair and smiled, "Lovely night out, not to cold either." Scarlet turned out to the vast openness with nothing new to see, "It sure is wonderful out tonight."

Scarlet once again found her way into the kitchen with a glass of wine in the giant flannel at the earliest hours of the morning. Her mind refused to allow her to sleep at all recently. She was starting to see triple and poured herself another glass of wine after quickly finishing hers. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her up to meet his lips which captured hers in a quick hungry yearning moment. She could taste the sweetness of the whiskey on his lips as she kissed him back. All to soon it was over and he turned and started quickly walking away.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Scarlet hoarsely yelled across the room pointing a finger at the man stopped in the doorway with his back towards her.

"Scarlet I didn't leave, you left first." He said not even turning.

"No! I followed you, you left me for dead in that world! You piece of shit!" she threw her glass and missed as he moved out the way and the glass shattered against the door frame and fell like little chimes to the ground. "Phillip…" she drawled and chugged the rest of the wine from the bottle then smashed it on the table and threw herself back down in the chair hands scrapping against the glass and blood seeping down her arms. "You left me first…" she cried silently though no one could hear her anymore.

She woke up to her hands being examined and someone picking glass out with tweezers. Her hands stung and she bit back curses.

"What the hell ya' did to yourself?" the twang slipped and she couldn't place the voice.

She looked up through a cloudy mess and saw the hunter and his crystal blue eyes over her. "You cut yourself really good. Did you get in a fight with the wine? I think it won." Daryl laughed wrapping her hands in soft white guaze.

"Fuck you…" she drawled and her head lolled side to side.

Daryl scoffed and picked her up into his arms. She was surprisingly light as a feather as he carried her down to her room. He set her on the bed and helped her into a giant shirt and under the covers.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked him.

"I what?"

she rolled over and looked at Phillip, "Why did you go away? I followed you then got shot, you never came back…"

Daryl hung his head realizing she was thought he was Phillip. "I didn't know what else to do." He said and she nodded almost satisfied with his answer.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Scarlet, it's Daryl." He replied walking closer so she heard him.

"Daryl?" she looked confused then a sudden look of recognition washed over her, "He's really nice. He has a good heart, whether he believes that or not is up to him. He hides a lot of pain, though, I don't know what from but I know his brother provokes it, I can tell. I remember the first night here he was so drunk he couldn't stand on his own. I thought he was one of the guys your dad always runs after with a shot gun, but he's not. He's really nice." She said closing her eyes speaking about Daryl.

Daryl looked at her, the truth always comes out when people are drunk. She thought he was kind and had a good heart? Then she asked once more if he would stay the night. He laid next to her and flinched when she rolled into him and let her arm touch his just to know he was there. She fell asleep and so did Daryl minutes later once Scarlet was soundly sleeping. Throughout the night Scarlet sleep turned on her side facing away from him as if she was almost aware of him watching her.

By mid morning Scarlet woke with something awful of a headache and groaned. Turning over blindly she hit her head on something hard and when she looked Daryl's hand moved to his forehead with silent curses.

"Damn woman." He moaned holding his head.

She reached over and touched him lightly on the head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Scarlet groaned and held her head turning into the pillows while Daryl sat up and laughed, "how's that head of yours?" he snickered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You only proclaimed your love for me a few times, but don't worry you fell asleep cuddling a liquor bottle." He mimicked her from the other night.

Scarlet groaned remembering they should be hunting, "Oh no, the hunting trip."

Daryl patted her hand, "It's alright, we can go tomorrow. Just get some rest, I'll bring you some water." Daryl moved to get off the bed. Once in the door way he turned, "Look it's not my place but you need to come to terms with what happened to Phillip. You were crying that he left you behind." With that Daryl turned and walked to find her a glass of water like he promised.

* * *

**that was a mighty long chapter but felt like this was a good place to end it. anyways comment it up!**


End file.
